


Lady of the Lake

by Aestrith



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Barbara Lake, Barbara Lake Knows, Bisexual Steve Palchuk, Claire ans Steve's arc is enemies to bff, Douxie HATES Barbara, Lancelot and Steve are related, Multi, Strickler needs a hug, Witch Barbara Lake, but if you hug him he will backstab you, but this one in russian, everyone else hates Merlin, i tagged ships but non of them are actually dating, knife family, lady of the lake au, nothing really bad happened and it's mostly flaff, they definitely will later, this work is basically fix-it for first half of season 1
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestrith/pseuds/Aestrith
Summary: Just like Morgana, she has many names. Nyneve. Vivianna. Lady of the Lake. But for the last twenty years she lived under another name, her granted favorite, — Dr. Barbara Lake.У нее, как и у Морганы, есть множество имен. Нимуэ. Вивианна. Владычица Озера. Но последние двадцать лет она жила в мире людей под другим именем, пожалуй, самым любимым из всех, которые ей приходилось носить: доктор Барбара Лейк.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, mentioned Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, minor Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Steve Palchuk, past Merlin/Barbara Lake
Kudos: 4





	1. (Im)Pure Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Технически, канон дает нам персонажа Нимуэ/Вивианы/Владычицы Озера. Но. В "Пост-Вульгате" ее образ разделен на двух разных персонажей, у Томаса Мэлори тоже, и у Альфреда Теннисона. А все вышеперечисленные произведения куда более точно описывали канон артурианы, чем ToA. Так что я считаю, что моя совесть чиста. (Nimue from Wisards still exist, one of Barbara's names in this AU (Nyneve) just sounded alike. Canonical Nimueh sometimes splits into two characters (by 'canon' I mean Arthurian Romance, not ToA), so I don't think it's a stretch.)
> 
> This is still AU and many things from Wizards are changed.  
> Btw Barbara was in a quarrel with Merlin in times of the battle of Killahed Bridge, so changes aren't that big. She never saw Jim in the past and she doesn't even know Douxie personally, cause she left Merlin-Morgana-Artur team before Douxie joined it.
> 
> Oh, and one more. Barbara nee Lake in this, so no "Jr." after Jim's name.  
> And Palchuk is also surname of Steve's mother.  
> Both changes done for AU plot to work, and just because I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone of non-russian speakers will read this thought translator. But if I ever going to translate this work, I need native english beta\coautor. O, and will to live. So, it isn't likely this will be translated. Only if someone will decide do it on their own, which I would appreciate.

После того, как Джим принес мерлинову штуку домой, Барбара не могла перестать об этом думать.

Он не рассказал ей, не спросил ее разрешения, но это и неудивительно: наверное, Джим был шокирован тем, что открыл для себя магию. Барбара жалела, что ее сын узнал об этом таким образом. Он был слишком юн!

Но до разговоров еще далеко, напомнила она себе.

Телефон неожиданно зазвонил и она чуть не выронила из рук тарелку, которую пыталась поставить в микроволновку. Котлета едва не соскользнула через край, но Барбара вовремя спохватилась и предотвратила катастрофу.

Все же засунув тарелку внутрь, она потянулась к мобильному. Номер не определился — телемаркетинг, должно быть. Ее коллеги звонили бы ей со своих номеров, да и общий телефон больницы у нее был сохранен. Пусть и оставался небольшой шанс того, что все-таки звонят с работы. Она сомневалась где-то секунду, а затем все же провела пальцем вправо, принимая звонок.

— Да?

— Добрый вечер, миссис Лейк. Не отвлекаю? Это Уолтер Стриклер.

Имя показалось знакомым. Но нет, это не был пациент или новый коллега. Стриклер… _Стри-иклер_ … Когда память все-таки подкинула ей какие-то воспоминания, Барбара от неожиданности приподняла брови. Подменыш — занимал довольно высокую позицию в Ордене Януса, если она правильно помнит. Она не тратила слишком много сил, чтобы следить за Буларом: уделяла ему тот необходимый минимум внимания, который нужен для того, чтобы в случае внезапно возникшей опасности с этой стороны успеть защитить себя. Да и подменышей по именам ей запоминать было незачем. Она по сути только двоих и знала: Скаарбэха и, собственно, Стриклера.

— Откуда у вас мой номер?

Она привыкла, что на периферии сознания то и дело маячат чьи-то послания и попытки до нее достучаться. Может быть, она и не была так популярна, как Моргана, но у нее все еще была достаточно впечатляющая репутация, так что то и дело кому-то в голову приходила идея связаться с ней в надежде на покровительство. Подобные призывы она игнорировала: все равно им было нечего предложить ей взамен. Но попытки продолжались, несмотря ни на что. Все виды троллей, подменыши, изредка люди — у каждого более-менее высокоорганизованного вида находился представитель, который пытался как-то достучаться до нее. Они использовали разные виды заклинаний для этого, но звонок на рабочий телефон… это было чем-то новым.

— О, вы, наверное, меня не знаете. Я учитель истории в школе Аркадии Оакс. Ваш сын, Джим, один из моих студентом.

— Понятно, — протянула Барбара, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Ситуация ее чем-то позабавила. — У Джима какие-то проблемы? Я редко хожу на родительские встречи, так что…

— Я понимаю, у вас много работы. Джим хороший мальчик, не волнуйтесь. Просто мне кажется, он втягивает себя во что-то…

— Опасное?

Предполагалось, что она должна была это испуганно предположить худшее, но прозвучало, как саркастичное «ты серьезно?». По крайней мере для нее. Стриклер, видимо, не заметил.

— Нет, я просто хотел поговорить об этом. Пока что у него даже нет пропусков, но я боюсь, они могут появится, если вы вовремя не обратите внимание.

«…на то, что он стал Охотником на троллей?» — хмыкнула Барбара, доставая из микроволновки ужин. — «Спасибо, конечно, за предупреждение, но я сразу же почувствовала, стоило ему только притащить эту дрянь домой.»

Стриклер продолжал говорить что-то про учебу и шахматный клуб (при чем тут вообще шахматы?), а Барбара вдруг задумалась, а знает ли сам Уолтер про то, кто стал новым избранником Мерлина? Или это просто такое совпадение? Ну, Орден Януса последние лет двести обретал все больше власти, и Аркадия, конечно же, была самым густонаселенным подменышами пунктом. Если бы это оказалось совпадением, Барбара не удивилась бы.

— Возможно, нам лучше встретиться лично? — предложила она, почувствовав паузу в разговоре.

— Если вам будет удобно то да, думаю, так будет лучше.

— Хорошо, подождите секунду, я найду органайзер, — отговорилась она. По-настоящему она клацнула по переключателю электронного чайника, вынула нож со стойки, зевнула и немного подумала над тем, когда ей будет удобнее с ним встретиться. Надо бы наложить чары, на всякий случай. Чтобы лишнего не заметил. Они, конечно, на доме были и так, но одно дело Джим и Тоби, которые о магии знать не знали до недавнего, и совсем другое подменыш. — Завтра вечером, удобно? В восемь.

— Если вы собираетесь приехать в школу, — неуверенно начал Стриклер, — то лучше сделать это пораньше. Хотя, если вы не можете раньше, я подожду.

«Подождешь, куда денешься», — подумала Барбара, разрезая котлету и на пробу подцепляя вилкой небольшой кусок. Как она и подозревала, что-то пошло не так. Судя по всему, котлета все еще была холодной внутри! Что за ерунда?

— Вы можете приехать ко мне, если вам так будет удобнее.

— Я, — Стриклер прокашлялся. — Хорошо. Мы редко так делаем, но, думаю, в данном случае это оправданно.

— Значит, до встречи. Я вам еще напишу позже, на всякий случай. У меня есть Фейсбук-Мессенджер зарегистрированный на этот же номер, можете писать туда. Будет удобно?

— Да. Спасибо, миссис Лейк.

— Конечно, мистер Стриклер.

Барбара сбросила звонок. Возможно, она чуть-чуть развлечется. Однако… вряд ли это ей как-то поможет решить проблему того, что ее сын стал чемпионом Мерлина — конченного мудака; большего мудака, чем Джеймс Страглз, а это уже говорило о многом. Джеймс Страглз был ее бывшим мужем, отцом Джима, и занимал почетное второе место в списке мужчин, которых ей хотелось бы заставить страдать как можно более жестоким образом.

Хлопнула входная дверь. И с каких пор Джим начал возвращаться домой позже нее?

Выглянув из кухни в коридор, она увидела, как ее сын встрепенулся и нервно поправил на плече сумку, как будто пойманный с поличным.

— Где ты был?

— С Тоби. Мы там с ним… подбирали себе факультатив. Я подумал, что надо бы куда-то записаться, чтобы… Ну, больше времени проводить в школе? — последнее предложение прозвучало с какой-то вопросительной интонацией, как будто он сам удивился тому, какую глупость сморозил.

Барбара вздохнула.

— Можешь поговорить со мной? Мне только что… — она повела телефоном в руке. — Звонил сын одной старой подруги. Напомнил мне кое о чем.

Она даже и не соврала. Какое-то время она и правда дружила с Морганой, и лично слышала, как та называла подменышей своими детьми. Хотя, возможно, просто ради красного словца.

— О чем?

— О том, что матери должны защищать своих сыновей.

В ответ на это Джим непонимающе моргнул, ожидая продолжения.

— С этой подругой произошла не очень хорошая история. Еще мы поссорились в процессе, но это не важно. Прости, что говорю загадками, тебе пока что рано такое знать.

Джим нахмурился.

— Мне пятнадцать, мам.

— И я прекрасно осведомлена об этом. Но в этом возрасте дети еще ко многому не готовы. Я расскажу, потом. В конце концов, тебе надо будет это узнать. Обещаю, что расскажу. И ты тоже пообещай мне.

— Пообещать… что?

Она прошла мимо него, подошла к шкафу и достала оттуда шкатулку. Незаметно для Джима сняв с нее охранные чары, Барбара открыла и достала оттуда мужской перстень. Она протянула его Джиму на открытой ладони.

— Пообещай не снимать его.

— Это чье?

— Твое. Я хотела отдать его тебе на шестнадцатилетние еще до того, как ты родился. Не беспокойся, к твоему отцу это отношения не имеет.

— Я и не думал, — пробормотал Джим, примеряя перстень. — Красивый. Спасибо. А почему…

— Это оберег. Ты наверняка подумаешь, что все это глупости, но носи его для меня? Просто прими этот подарок. Даже если никакой магии не существует.

Джим кивнул.

— Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, Джим. Береги себя.

Они обменялись такими многозначительными взглядами, что тут же вздрогнули и синхронно отвели глаза в сторону. Барбара подумала, что еще чуть-чуть, и она выдаст свой секрет одним взглядом. Джим, наверняка, думал о том же.

— Я вижу ты… ужинаешь? Так поздно? Ты только что вернулась, что ли? — замельтешил он.

— Да, но, наверное, надо снова разогреть. Котлета внутри холодная.

— А на какой режим ты выставила микроволновку?

— У нее есть режимы? — Барбара невинно захлопала глазами.

— Мам, скажи мне, что ты шутишь, — рассмеялся Джим. — Мне кажется иногда, что ты специально изображаешь на кухне катастрофу, чтобы я почувствовал себя более значимым.

— О, поверь, я никогда не опущусь до таких низких манипуляций, — в тон ему ответила Барбара. — Никакого обмана. Чистая магия.

— Магия? — притворно-недоверчиво переспросил Джим. — Ну ладно, поверю. Пойдем на кухню, я тоже та-ак проголодался.

Этот вечер был не таким уж плохим — ее маленький уютный мир все еще не развалился на части, хотя мог в любой момент. Про большой мир за окном можно было сказать то же самое. Но она еще успеет придумать план. После ужина этим и займется.


	2. Raincheck

— Миссис Лейк?

— Доктор Лейк, пожалуйста, — поправила она, улыбаясь и делая шаг в сторону, чтобы пропустить гостя на кухню. — Чаю?

— Пожалуй да, спасибо за предложение. Я не напугал вас своим звонком? Вы звучали так нервно, и я беспокоился как бы вы себе лишнего не надумали. Джим очень хороший мальчик, старательный, просто берет на себя… слишком многое.

— Если бы я могла как-то ему помочь. Он мне даже ничего не рассказывает.

Барбара разлила чай по чашкам и передала одну из них Стриклеру. Немножко волновалось: можно было бы использовать пакетики, но она как раз пыталась заварить в чайнике нормальный, хороший чай. То, что Барбара Лейк может испортить даже этот напиток было любимой шуткой ее друзей, и претворять ее в жизнь не очень-то хотелось.

Стриклеру, кажется, понравилось. Хотя… а фиг знает, как эти подменыши работают, может они и в человеческом виде любят есть носки? Барбара никогда не пыталась намеренно в этом разобраться. Да и Мерлин бы не одобрил, что она лезет в дела Морганы. А потом их уже и не найти было.

— А ему можно на стол? — вдруг поинтересовался Уолтер, и Барбара вздрогнула, оборачиваясь на него от холодильника, в котором искала что-то к чаю. Честно признаться, она почти никогда не знала, что в ее доме хранится в холодильнике.

На столе, в паре сантиметров от Стриклера, гордо восседала бело-рыжая кошка и с интересом изучала гостя, помахивая хвостом.

— Это не «он», а «она». И нет, нельзя, — Барбара прищурилась. — Рейни, уйди по-хорошему. Если не прекратишь запрыгивать на стол, рано или поздно тебя съедят.

Рейни повела себя благоразумно (то есть как самая обычная кошка) и полностью проигнорировала слова Барбары.

— Я не ем кошатину, — Стриклер протянул руку и погладил кошку между ушей. Она тут же обиженно дернула усами, чихнула и, прошагав через столешницу, спрыгнула обратно на пол.

Барбара пожала плечами и изобразила извиняющуюся улыбку. Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, что Рейни не сочла Стриклера достаточно интересным экземпляром, но можно было и не так грубо его игнорировать.

— Она не любит, когда ее трогают чужаки.

— Вам нравится дождь?

— Ну, да, — подумав, сказала Барбара. Дождь она действительно любила. — Зачем бы я еще жила в Аркадии? Но если вы намекаете на имя Рейни, то это не в честь дождливой погоды. Полное имя Рейнеке.

— В честь Рейнеке-лиса?

— О, вы знаете, откуда это.

— Я же учитель истории, — Стриклер очаровательно улыбнулся. — Я скорее удивлен тем, что вы выбрали такое имя для кошки.

— Средневековье интересная эпоха. Не могу назвать себя экспертом, впрочем.

То, что Уолтер сначала хотел сказать что-то, а потом передумал и сдержался, было практически очевидно.

— Так что там с Джимом? — спросила она, чтобы заполнить паузу.

— Он несколько раз засыпал на уроках, последние дни начал прогуливать занятия… Обычно он пишет тесты хорошо, но когда я проверял сегодняшнюю его работу, то только из жалости поставил проходной бал. Другого студента я бы отправил на пересдачу, но Джим всегда тщательно готовился, думаю, он заслужил одну поблажку. Правда, если это будет продолжаться, боюсь, я не стану его вытягивать снова. И я поговорил с другими учителями, они тоже заметили изменения.

— И что вы предполагаете?

— Если честно, я собирался поговорить с вами еще до того, как это началось. Не так серьезно, но все же. По нему было видно, что он не высыпается, иногда слишком отвлечен и много на себя взваливает. А теперь, он, кажется, бросил учебу, и по идее ему должно было стать легче, но он стал только рассеяннее.

Барбара молча посмотрела на него, дожидаясь продолжения. Все это, конечно же, взволновало бы ее, если бы не было других более важных вещей, чтобы о них беспокоиться. И чего подменыш пытается добиться этим визитом, она не понимала. Должно быть, он сам еще не знает? Но как это возможно? Амулет у Джима уже почти неделю, и как-то не верилось, что шпионы Ордена Януса могут быть настолько плохи в том, что, собственно, составляло основу их натуры.

— Я часто замечаю синдром выпускника у своих студентов. И я достаточно долго работаю учителем, чтобы знать, что это не всегда фаза. Большая часть детей переживают это без травм и забывают о своих волнения, как только сдадут все экзамены, выберут колледж и поступят в него. Но все же… не все.

— Но ведь Джим еще не в выпускном классе?

— Он умный мальчик, — ответил Стриклер, как ей показалось, это была правда, а не пустой комплимент. — Я говорю не только про оценки. Он тоньше чувствует жизнь, и может начать волноваться заранее, даже не осознавая этого. Я встречал такое довольно часто, особенно у ответственных детей.

— И вы думаете, что Джим… не сможет двигаться дальше?

— О, нет, ничего такого критического. Но ему все равно нужна помощь и поддержка. Я хотел просто посоветовать вам взять выходной и пообщаться с ним об этом. Он очень беспокоится за вас, а сейчас у него такой период в жизни, когда надо думать о себе, чтобы ее не пропустить.

Барбара согласно кивнула и отхлебнула чай. На вкус чай был так себе. Такая забота об ученике это даже трогательно, но искренняя ли она? Хорошо, что теперь у нее есть номер подменыша — будет возможность найти повод встретиться, не вызывая подозрений.

Ну или можно просто вскрыть свои карты, а потом заставить его работать на себя. Сейчас она была, возможно, самой сильной волшебницей в человеческом роду. Раньше она уступала в силе Моргане и Мерлину, но эти двое даже без ее участия устранили друг друга. Одна оказалась заточена без возможности прямо влиять на мир вне тюрьмы, а второй просто растерял всю магию, а потом еще и имел глупость довериться Барбаре, поэтому тоже конкурентом не был. К тому же, на ее стороне опыт, она помнит много таких заклятий, которые более молодым волшебникам знать просто неоткуда. А язык силы подменыши понимали очень хорошо.

Разговор тем временем ушел в сторону джимовой школьной жизни, посещаемости, оценок, игры в театре. Он вообще в своем уме? Он стал Охотником на троллей (это все еще не укладывалось в голове!) и решил, что помимо всего прочего ему не хватает школьной постановки «Ромео и Джульетты»?

Уолтер продолжал говорить, а Барбара вдруг напряглась. Охранные чары слегка колебнулись, входная дверь открылась и закрылась с негромким стуком, а затем послышались еще более тихие шаги. Это уловка, точно. Стриклер должен ее отвлекать, пока кто-то (гоблин?) проберется внутрь, и мало ли что сворует или подсмотрит — в доме Лейков было много вещей, к которым не стоило подпускать кого попало.

Ничего не объясняя Уолтеру, она схватила в качестве средства самозащиты полотенце (в принципе, она и без всяких полотенец справилась бы, оно просто подвернулось под руку), и, грозно нахмурив брови, шагнула в коридор.

Джим вздрогнул и испуганно забегал глазами.

— Ма-ам! Ты не поверишь, что произошло сегодня… на велосипед Тоби наехала машина, но он в порядке! А еще…

Расслабленно выдохнув, она опустила руки с полотенцем. Это всего лишь ее сын. Ее сын, который вернулся домой затемно и сейчас явно врет ей о причине подобного поведения.

— Здравствуй, Джим, — подал голос Стриклер из-за ее спины.

— Мистер Стриклер? — Джим удивленно нахмурился.

— Мистер Стриклер пришел поздравить тебя с полученной ролью Ромео, — как можно более бытовым тоном объяснила Барбара. — А я даже не знала, что ты пробуешься.

— Да, эээ, я… Это все было спонтанно и довольно неожиданно! Я и не надеялся, что меня выберут.

— Наверное, обрадовался, узнав, что получил роль? В любом случае, поздравляю, Джим, — Стриклер отставил пустую чашку на стол и коротко помотал головой на беззвучное предложение Барбары долить еще. — Что там с шахматами, не будет слишком сложно совмещать? Ты знаешь, Джим, Атлант тоже держал целый мир на своих плечах. Боюсь, ты рискуешь перенапрячься, так же, как и он.

Перекинувшись еще парой фраз, она проводила мистера Стриклера до дверей — разговор был окончен в любом случае. Он даже поцеловал ей руку… флиртовал? Что ж, значит, точно уже знает про Джима. И пытается подобраться поближе. Надо будет иметь это в виду.

Она хотела позвать Джима за стол ужинать (или ужинать завтраком? без магии она максимум могла сделать омлет), но ее остановила обеспокоенная мордашка Рейнеке, которая снова запрыгнула на стол, чертовка, и нервно дергала хвостом из стороны с сторону. Поэтому Барбара дала сыну скрыться в своей комнате.

— Что случилось?

— Тролль чуть не съел меня! Второй раз за эту неделю! Мне не хочется привыкать к такому.

Барбара непонимающе моргнула.

— Ты имеешь в виду Аррргхамона, или как его?

Первый из двух упомянутых случаев точно касался этого бывшего гумм-гумма, вчера Барбара пришла уставшая после смены домой и последнее что ей хотелось, это слушать часовое нытье фамильяра о джимовых наставниках, которые (подумать только!) заявились к ним домой. Но слушать пришлось, все же, помимо банальных жалоб, в рассказе Рейнеке было много и полезной информации.

— На этот раз Булар, — Рейни тихо зарычала. — Он караулил Джима под окнами.

— Так вот почему охранные чары подали сигнал… Ну, он подошел не слишком близко, сигнал был слабым.

— Если тебя устраивает, что под окнами шатается гумм-гумм, то я с этим никак не могу согласиться, — Рейни обиженно дернула усами. — Он уже ушел, подменыш прогнал его. Если в следующий раз такого не будет, я буду настаивать на том, чтобы его прогнала ты!

— Ну ладно, — Барбара улыбнулась. Пока что просто появление Булара на горизонте не казалось ей значительной угрозой, но спорить с фамильяром не хотелось. — Ушел и зд _о_ рово. Но если я наложу более сильные чары, для троллей будет очевидно, что это не обычный человеческий дом… Подумаем, что с этим сделать.

— Кстати, насчет твоего нового друга… Это плохо пахнет.

— Не «это», а «он».

— Да я не про подменыша, — пробормотала кошка, недовольно помахивая хвостом. — Я про всю ситуацию. Тебе не стоило шутить при нем про поедание кошек. Слишком специфический юмор, он мог что-то заподозрить.

Барбара отмахнулась.

— Я вообще-то думала о том, чтобы рассказать ему о себе.

— Хочешь, чтобы он настучал Булару, что в Аркадии есть живой и дееспособный маг? Тебя попытаются убить, как возможную угрозу.

— Хм.

— Но, конечно, проблемы можно предотвратить.

— Допустим, я могу выкроить свободную недельку, выследить и попробовать убить Булара, но даже так Орден Януса останется. Я не думаю, что это сработает, Рейни. Их-то всех не перебьешь. А если и перебьешь, — она поморщилась, — Моргана разозлится, а мне не нужна головная боль в виде нее. Заперта-то она заперта, но послать мне парочку ночных кошмаров ей раз плюнуть.

— Ордену не нужен Гунмар, им нужна власть. Предложи помощь — займешь его место для них.

— Нет! — возмутилось Барбара, всплеснув руками. — Булару позволено гонять их туда-сюда только из-за того, что Моргана благосклонна к его отцу. Если я полезу в это змеиное гнездо, они меня убьют. Одного еще можно увести, но не весь проклятый Орден же!

— Оу, — Рейнеке склонила голову. Это ее «оу» прозвучало как-то подозрительно довольно. — Тогда выход очевиден.

— По-моему, не особо, — проворчала Барбара. — Разве что и правда вложить кучу сил в то, чтобы сдерживать конец мира как можно дольше, но эй, для этого есть Охотник, который, на секунду, мой сын! И почему он? — она грустно замолчала.

— У проблем есть корень, и это Моргана, верно? — промурлыкала Рейнеке, с такой хитрющей мордой, как будто собиралась выдать что-то гениальное в ответ. — Ее уже побеждали. Обратись к человеку, у которого есть опыт в сдерживании Морганы.

— Этот план еще хуже, чем по очереди перебить всех подменышей с Буларом! Ну уж нет. Не хочу видеть его снова.

Наверное, она слишком сильно повысила голос: Рейнеке напряглась и прижала уши к голове.

— Тогда дам тебе последний совет, — обиженно заявила та. — Помоги им начать Вечную ночь. Твой сын останется в живых, с Морганой как-нибудь помиритесь, к тому же, если ты поможешь, то сможешь заслужить себе более-менее высокую позицию в новом миропорядке. Извинишься за то, что бросила их перед битвой за Киллхэд, а потом несколько столетий не давала о себе знать, вот и все.

— Но мне нравится мир таким, какой он есть, — Барбара вздохнула. — Это тогда мне было плевать, кто победит, а сейчас я привыкла. Рейни, пойми простую вещь: я не хочу втягиваться во все это дерьмо, все, что я хочу, это продолжать работать в госпитале, воспитать Джима, научить его всему, что умею сама, увидеть, каким он станет, когда вырастет, и быть счастливой. Будь хорошим фамильяром и посоветуй, как добиться этого. Или заткнись и иди отсюда.

Рейнеке гордо вздернула хвост и молча ускользнула через форточку по каким-то своими кошаче-фамильярным делам. Барбара сдержанно выдохнула. Она не имела в виду буквально «заткнись и уйди», но что там люди говорят про схожесть животных и их хозяев? Когда-то она точно так же обиженно ушла из Камелота, без плана или объяснения причин, просто потому что Мерлин окончательно затрахал ей мозг. Ну, и не только мозг, если быть полностью откровенной.

А когда остыла и вернулась спустя пять лет, то оказалось, что без нее Мерлин успел просрать все, что имел, подраться с Морганой, потерять всю магию и найти какого-то парнишку, которым заменил ее в качестве ассистента. Хотя тогда ей было как-то плевать на всю эту кутерьму. Парнишку, разве что, было жалко.


	3. Another Ring

— Смотри, Джимбо, за пятьсот тысяч шагов… Эй? Ты тут?

Джим Лейк вздрогнул и оторвал взгляд от Стива и Клэр, что-то обсуждающих в нескольких метрах от них. Все эти тренировки… окей, это было странным. Он все еще не мог отделаться о мыслей о той предсказательной штуковине, в которую его заставили пихнуть руку в тот день, когда он наткнулся на мистера Стриклера в собственном доме. И то, и другое беспокоило его, но этот… эээ, Призрачный Совет? Как там их назвал Блинки? В общем, бывшие Охотники на троллей его беспокоили даже сильнее.

Сначала казалось, ничего не произойдет, а потом, бац, он оказался не пойми где, Канджигар (его предшественник с очень пугающей внешностью) заявил что-то про Мерлина, потенциал и то, что это, мол, так и надо — чтобы амулет вернулся в руки тех, кто его создал. Джим не понял ничего. Как ему объяснили, его все же признали достойным носить это звание, хоть зачем-то и скрыли причины. С точки зрения Джима, аргументация была довольно сомнительной.

Еще он имел глупость согласиться сразиться с Драалом, а это значило тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. А ведь он даже того гнома, — Чомпски, как его теперь звали, — не смог убить. Вдруг Джим почувствовал толчок локтя в бок и недовольно ойкнул.

— Поговори с ней, — Тоби имел в виду Клэр. Наверное, заметил, как Джим на нее пялился. Ну да, еще одна причина для беспокойства из многих.

— Нет, она считает меня придурком…

— Да брось, она все поймет…

Стив (уже закончив свою беседу с Клэр) вылез из-за ближайшей колонны настолько неожиданно, что Джим вздрогнул. 

— Эй, Лейк, смотри, что у меня есть!

Стив поднял руку к джимову лицу так резко, что он подсознательно начал ожидать удара. Удара не последовало. Что удивительно, Палчак даже не изобразил пальцами дулю или фак, он просто продемонстрировал перстень на безымянном пальце правой руки.

— Видишь? Такое же как у тебя, только лучше. Потому что это семейная реликвия, придурок.

— Я рад за тебя, Стив, — пробормотал Джим, пытаясь отстранить чужую руку от своего лица. — Ты доказал, что в мире существуют два похожих между собой кольца. Теперь, пожалуйста, отстать от меня?

— Нет, пока ты не перестанешь носить такое, — заявил Палчак. Почему-то Стиву приперло придраться именно к кольцу. Может, потому что после того, как Джим заехал ему по челюсти, от кольца остался заметный синяк. А может, просто потому что Стив мудак.

— Какая тебе разница? Это просто украшение.

— Тогда какая тебе?

Джим вздохнул. Он бы уже сотню раз отступил, будь это обычная финтифлюшка, но это был мамин подарок. Не то чтобы он верил в то, что перстень и правда магический, но теперь, когда на носу маячило сражение с Драалом Смертоносным, который вполне может убить его и не моргнуть глазом, ему так хотелось быть хорошим сыном и хоть как-то чувствовать ее поддержку. Звучит глупо, но пока перстень был на нем, он действительно ощущал себя защищённо и… спокойнее, что ли?

— Пожалуйста, давай не будем устраивать ссоры на пустом месте. Ты свое даже не носил до того, как увидел мое на мне.

Стив выглядел почти обиженным.

— Я тебя поколочу, Лейк, если ты не перестанешь действовать мне на нервы.

 _«Действовать на нервы»?_ Это Джим-то? Обвинение звучало просто смешно. Он уже намеревался сорваться, отказаться от дипломатичного подхода и просто вывалить в лицо Палчаку все, что думает о нем, но его спасла Клэр, видимо, заметившая их небольшую потасовку и решившая, что, возможно, она была ее причиной.

— Мальчики, у вас все хорошо?

И он, и (почему-то) Стив смутились и не нашлись, что ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому говорить пришлось Тоби.

— Все хорошо, Клэр. Не обращай внимания, — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Просто обсуждаем украшения.

— Украшения?

— Да-а, средневековые! Мы же в музее, — важно заявил Тоби. — У нас как-никак урок истории.

Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы прикрыть лицо ладонью.

— Хорошо, — Клэр пожала плечами и… улыбнулась ему? Она улыбнулась Джиму! Она его не ненавидит!

Маленький идеальный момент разрушил Палчак.

— Мы обсуждали перстни, — Стив продемонстрировал ей свою руку. — И их историю. Мой довольно ценный, знаешь ли…

В глазах Клэр мелькнули нотки заинтересованности, а Стив продолжал что-то болтать, но Джим не вслушивался, потому что Тоби снова больно толкнул его локтем и указал глазами в сторону, где кучка студентов столпилась вокруг Илая Пепперджека. Джим вслушался в обрывки реплик — «инопланетяне», «существо», «доказательства»… м-да, это могло быть чем-то важным и относящимся к троллям. Придется оставить Стива и Клэр наедине. Они с Тоби пробормотали что-то вроде извинений и ускользнули в сторону.

В тот день он так и не поговорил с Клэр. Что еще обиднее: после музея она пошла гулять в парк со Стивом. _Со Стивом!_ С другой стороны, если верить Блинки, дело с гоблинами было реально серьезно.

Так что Джим убедил себя, что не жалеет об этом.

***

А потом Джим взял и залез куда не следует: в исторический музей Аркадии.

Первой Барбаре сообщила об этом Рейнеке. Точнее, она сообщила о том, что Джим собирается выслеживать гоблинов в музее. Это было простой безопасностью: Барбара просила Рейни приглядывать за Джимом, насколько это возможно теперь, когда его жизнь стала такой путанной. Она успокоилась, решив, что эта миссия не такая уж и опасная. Джим все же ее сын, он справится со стайкой гоблинов.

Она уж точно не ожидала звонка полиции. Как будто в ее жизни было недостаточно много проблем. Помимо полиции она нашла на месте еще и Стриклера, который взял на себя большую часть переговоров и объяснений. Все же он был учителем ребят и поэтому мог считаться чем-то вроде ответственного за них лица. Закончив разбираться с этим и оставшись наедине с Барбарой, он бросил на нее долгий взгляд, а затем поздоровался.

— Мне позвонила моя хорошая знакомая, он здесь работает, мисс Номура, — объяснил он свое присутствие. — Я убедил ее не подавать иск, — Уолтер посмотрел на нее искоса, отслеживая реакцию.

Ох уж эта манера подменышей выслуживаться и постоянно пытаться доказать свою полезность! Хотя, если честно, не так уж это было и очевидно. По крайней мере сейчас. Но надо же было Барбаре на кого-то за что-то сердиться, а Джим не заслужил, поэтому она в ответ хмыкнула, показывая, что вся из себя не впечатлена помощью Стриклера. Он немного поник, но быстро скрыл эмоции. Наверное, вспомнил, что Барбара не такая уж и важная пешка на доске.

— Если хотите, могу дать вам ее номер. На случай, если, может быть…

— Я не думаю, что Джиму стоит с ней разговаривать. Даже если я заставлю его извиняться, он сделает это неискренне, — отмахнулась Барбара.

И уже потом подумала, что номер все-таки стоило бы взять, но было уже поздно: они со Стриклером разъехались в разные стороны.

Может быть эта мисс Номура — тоже подменыш? Да, скорее всего. Надо бы поговорить о ней с Рейнеке. Рейни была хорошим шпионом. Сама Барбара тоже иногда подсматривала с помощью магии, но этот способ был рискованным: ее отследить легче, чем фамильяра, которой, тем более, даже магия не была нужна, чтобы ошиваться где угодно, а значит, единственный способ, как она могла попасться, это если слишком часто будет обращать на себя внимание. А так — обычная кошка. Таких по Аркадии куча бегает.

Джим и Тоби всю дорогу пристыженно молчали, обмениваясь время от времени обеспокоенными взглядами. Должно быть, им не терпелось остаться вдвоем и обсудить случившееся. Что ж, в доме Лейков у них будет такая возможность.

Ну, или им будет казаться так. В конце концов, все, что Барбара делает за спиной Джима, она делает исключительно ради его собственного блага.


End file.
